Far away (NaruSasuMpreg)
by louisede.luna.7
Summary: Prologue: He was only 13 years old and his already a pregnant Uchicha, 13 years old after having a one night stand with an Uzumaki. 13 years old and his already a dad or even a mom to be precise. 13 years old and he's going to get the fuck out of this place for revenge and for this sick..Thing inside of him. And he will never ever let that dobe know.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter-1 The power of Sake**

**(A/N: )**  
**I don't own Naruto. as tempting as it is.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Anyway, This is mein first fanfiction of Naruto and Sas-UKE! **  
**and yesh I would love to kill anyone of the characters if u don't review. And I mean anyone.**

**Anyway, Review BITCHES.! okay the bitches part is just a joke. Kay? Review, Review and ohh... REVIEW!**

**Have a cupcake~**  
**-Ja Ne!-**

**Remember: this was only made because I was bored and I was currently in this fandomness.**  
**(-.-lllll) **  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**The power of Sake** gives you the chills  
_

(3 years ago, 13 year old sasuke)

Sasuke Uchicha, The boy who was loved by many fan girls, the boy that is always the liked one. The boy who is always calm and smart, Is now in his house sulking and drinking sake for God know how many long.  
And I guess your wonderin' why this guy is drinking cheap sake and sulking his body to the bones, Well I'll tell you what happened.

It was 4:00 in the afternoon and team 7 already happened to be finished in training. But no one could tell what the aura upon the three of them is. Naruto just confessed his undying love to Sakura, and all Sasuke can do was stare at the new 'couple' you got it right..'COUPLE'. I mean WTF?! Sakura just said YES to Naruto, To the dobe. To his Usoratonkachi.  
Sasuke gritted his teeth and turned his heels and began running towards his house, ignoring the complains and whines from his team mates.

And now he's stuck on being the sulking bastard who was growing mushrooms everywhere. He really is indeed in love with Naruto, He brought the sake back on his mouth only to be finding it groaned and sulked even further, he was about to stand up when suddenly he heared the front door knock, in response he threw the empty bottle of sake across the room that almost hit Naruto square in the face. "What the fuck, Teme?!" Naruto ask, he unknowingly sneaked up the front door to see why Sasuke ran away from them but upon knocking and entering he might have died due from heart attack. I mean, he was almost got hit by an empty sake bottle! He closed the door and made his way to the drunken Uchicha.  
"Oi, teme. What the. Huh. Happened to you?" Naruto asked, slightly seeing the slightly sappy raven in front of him. "..one night" the raven mumbled, Naruto tilted his head. Confusion in his face. "what?" he asked "Just One night, please.." Sasuke began to make his way to the blonde boy. "S-sasuke, w-what happened?" Naruto pointed, stuttering every word. Sasuke looked at him with very lustful eyes. "Just One night, It'll be over... Just one night." He said, while locking Naruto in his arms. "Just one night" he repeated.  
Well you could guess what happened next.

In the morning, Sasuke woke up with an unfamiliar pain in his lower region, back and between his legs. (yeah, Naruto's the seme and Sasuke's the uke), he has a hung over, and last but not the least a familiar blonde is sleeping... NAKED beside him.  
His eyes widened when he remembered.. well everything.

"Naruto...more!"

"Sakura only said yes to make you jealous,"

"Guess that means you were jealous for me rather than her."

"Dobe, More.."

"Shit, teme. I won't hold back anymore."

"Sas-Sasuke.."

"Ahhh~ get inside me naruto!"

Oh my god how much does he like to kill his self now. Sasuke only blushed, there was no way in hell he did THAT with naruto. There was no way, there was nooooooo waaayyyy!

"Hey Teme, I guess you're already up" Naruto said rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Sasuke's head faced him with an unknowingly confused and embarrassed look on his face.  
"So, Teme. Am I good at it?" Naruto ask, his face was now showing his signature grin with a smirk on top, he posed like a mermaid ; like the one with the hand over the head for support whilr the whole body was still lying the bed? And it pissed the Uchicha more.  
ERGGGhHH! GODAMN IT!  
"The fuck, Dobe?! What the hell happened last night?"He screeched into a very un-uchicha like.  
"Oh, Did you forgot it already? Do you want me to put it all the details?" Naruto smirked at the blushing raven. "GET. OUT. NOW!" Sasuke ordered. Naruto snorted and grabbed his pants.  
"Hai, Hai. Sasu-kun" he smirked .

Sasuke only threw a bottle of lotion towards the said blonde.

So this is what the power of sake was.  
It's really depressing if you ask me. ( ll-_-)

**(A/n) ehehehehehe.. sorry for the crappy Introduction. But I'm really pissed off these days, so expect a rather depressing chapter next. Please forgive me for the OOCs and the wrong spellings and for the small chapie! **  
**And stay tuned for more, cause this is not a story that is for comedies..**  
**but either way,**  
**-Ja Ne!-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter- 2 Sasuke's Disappearance **

**(A/N: )**

**I don't own Naruto. SHOCKING!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**HOLY SH*T! I never knew this was depressing as I almost knew. All I want to say for this chapter is.. Poor sasuke.**

**And ooohhh... remember what I said. I can kill anyone in this story and I mean anyone?.. well I was really serious about it.**

**So, Review.**

**Review, Review and ooohh... REVIEW!**

**Flying Mint Bunny says i Wuv you~ **(obviouslyahetaliafan)

**-Ciao!-** *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Remember: this was only made because I was bored and I was currently in this fandomness.**

**(-.-lllll) **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sasuke's Disappearance **is hard to take in.

It was far by an interesting afternoon for Sasuke, After taking a looooonnnggggg bath, Sasuke decided to have a stroll in the park.

It was just another normal afternoon in Konoha. The birds were chirping, the sun is shining, the sky is blue and…. He can't take his mind off his blonde rival/slash/best friend. Sasuke gritted his teeth and ran a hand through his hair. Oh and one more thing, he's limping.

'I wonder if that blonde dobe has gotten over it yet. I mean, it's only a one night stand right?' Sasuke thought, apparently so, The said Uzumaki indeed have forgotten everything that happen to them. Well not really.. Naruto only thought that he was only one of those guys who he thought the Uchicha had slept with. How dead wrong he is. You see, my dear fellow readers.. Sasuke's a virgin. Yup. A virgin. So that's why while Sasuke was strolling in the park he was limping. He enjoyed the peaceful silence when a familiar screech was heard.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura squealed, he faced the pinkette slowly and froze. "Neh, Sasuke what happened to you, It's like you've seen a ghost." Sakura pouted, Sasuke frowned and began walking faster than before. Sakura placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and spoke. "Sasuke-kun? Why are you limping?" Sakura ask, her eyes full of worry. "None of your business" he said while making hand signals and vanished like thin air. Sakura only sighed and began walking towards the opposite way of the road.

It was already a week and Sasuke began feeling weird..things. Naruto and Sasuke already had an alliance back and agreed to NEVER ever speak of the 'accident'.

Sasuke opened his eyes and was now standing, but a wave of nausea hit him stumbling towards the Bathroom. It was already 4 days when he first encountered the illness and he doesn't really have the guts to go to one of those famous hospitals in Konoha (known for having thousands of patients) He really hate the atmosphere there.

He got up after throwing everything that he ate in the bathroom and left for training. He really needs to see a doctor after training, even though he hates it.

-**Training grounds**-

"I'm here, sorry I'm late" Kakashi-sensei said while smiling sheepishly under his mask.

"hmmpffff! You need to give us a treat, Kakashi-sensei!" both Naruto and Sakura pointed. Sasuke only snorted in reply. "okay, fine. But after I make you ran 50 laps, 40 push ups, and train your chakra and something.." he announced, Naruto and Sakura whined while Sasuke lightly whimpered, 'That's a lot of training.' He thought.

After 50 laps, Sasuke was beginning to feel light headed, but he still manage to finish the lap.

"Neh, teme? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, Sasuke only looked at him with his usual bored face but his eyeing him with tired eyes. Naruto slowly put his hand towards the Raven's shoulder but his hand was slapped by him. The raven glared at him and sprinted over to Sakura leaving a very worried yet a very broken hearted Naruto behind.

20 push ups more and Sasuke is good to go.

Okay 19 more..

1-18 more...

17 m-more...

Sasuke groaned, even Sakura is over passing him. He began to stir at his body using his chakra when suddenly... Blue, Red and Orange colours where surrounding him instead of his normal blue one. His team mates and His teacher were watching at him with awe. "Sasuke, are you ok-" Kakashi was abruptly cut off short when Sasuke blacked out. The rest of team 7 panicked, Kakashi-sensei picked Sasuke up and went towards Konoha's hospital.

"I'm sorry sir, but Sasuke-kun is still unstable"

One of the nurses in Konoha's Hospital pointed. "What happened to him, Miss?" Naruto asked, concerned. "To be completely honest, sir, we do not know what happened to him, but we all concluded that he is going to be okay." The nurse continued, She then completely excused herself and went on her way, leaving the rest of the team 7 on their thoughts.

Meanwhile with Sasuke.

**~dream~**

_"__Foolish little brother, do you really think that you could defeat me?" A 16 year old Itachi said, Jet black surroundings surrounds them._

_"__I will defeat you!" Sasuke replied, Itachi then smirked._

_"__...Even it's the last thing I do." he continued_

**_~end of dream~_**

And with that, Sasuke jolted up awake.

Looking at his surroundings, he then knew that he was now in the hospital. And he cringed; he felt another wave of nausea hit him, and went to the bathroom to vomit all the things he ate.

When suddenly A nurse came to check him up, "Excuse me, sir, I'm just going to check your blo- Are you okay, Mr. Uchicha?!" She said, she then went to his side and rubs his back while he continued to vomit. "I'm fine. Just something that I ate, I guess." He replied. The nurse nodded and slowly guided Sasuke towards his bed. "Please Mr. Uchicha, Stay here while I inform your worried team mates." She pointed, Sasuke absentmindedly nodded and began staring at the ceiling, which is a cute sight to see.

'I need to kill Itachi, and avenge my clan. That fucker needs to die.' He thought.

'But first I need to kill all bonds that I have. I don't want to harm anyone of my team or grieve over them.' He continued. His thoughts were then cut off when Naruto and the rest of the team 7 barged in. "OMG, Sasuke are you okay?"

Sakura screeched, Once again Sasuke faced her with the usual bored face and replied a simple "Hn.", Sakura sighed in relief, while the other two of the team gasped at him with awe. Sasuke who noticed the stares growled "What is it?" he said. "Nothing, It's just that.. I can see a fade image glowing wings on your back, with orange, red, and purple lights on it." Naruto replied, even kakashi-sensei nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes in reply. "You're delusional. Maybe you want to go to the mental hospital, dobe." He smirked. "Hmmppf!" the other replied.

The sky is already on its set, and The rest of team 7 already went home, Well.. Except for two boys. Naruto and Sasuke went home together, since They are neighbors.

The boys were now walking while having a comfortable silence linger the atmosphere.

But that ended so soon..

"Neh, teme…" Naruto began, Sasuke already know that he needs to end their bonds.

"I was wondering, If I'm the first." He continued, glancing at his feet. The said Uchicha only stared at him with confusion. "What ..first?" he replied. "If the rumors are true, are you really sleeping with other guys. Cause I mean, you see… Kiba and I had a bet if you were a virgin or not." He said, Sasuke only looked at him with horror, His heart crumbled to pieces. Even though he kind of never wanted to have ahh.. sex, he really love the blonde, 'So he was only a bet', he thought. " . So all of that touching and Fucking never really meant anything, huh?" Sasuke's bangs were now covering his eyes. Naruto only looked at him with confused eyes, "NO. That was no-"

"I never want to see your face again" Sasuke replied rather calmly. Naruto stared at him with horror. I mean, that was a dick move, Naruto!

"No, no ,no ,no ,no ,no! sasuke I never meant What I said, I mean Sasuk-"

"Naruto, Let's cut our bonds starting now and If I ever see you again, Let's just say.. I'm never going to be the Sasuke you always knew." And with those words said, Sasuke ran towards his nearby house and locked it. Tears were now threatening to escape.

Naruto was now cursing under his breath and went towards the Raven's house. He really do love him. He knocked continuously but no reply was sent, not even a curse! Naruto was now Crying and gave the raven some time to think, But how wrong he is to give him the time that he needed.

Let's just say, they never saw Sasuke in the morning again.

**(A/n) ehehehehehe..That didn't go well as expected.. So, How was it? I know its bullshit but what? I'm not a great in writ****ing ****ya know? **

**Anyway, please forgive me for the OOCs and the wrong spellings and for the small chapie! **

**And stay tuned for more, cause this is not a story that is for comedies.. And review Suckers!,okay the suckers part is just a joke**

**but either way,**

**-Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-3 A soon destruction**

**(A/N: )**

**Let's just say if I own Naruto, he would be screwing Sasuke now.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Preggy Sasuke is a Cute Sasuke. All I want to say for this chapter is.. *speechless***

**Yooohhhoooo... remember what I said, kay?**

**I can kill anyone in this story and I mean anyone.. **

**So, Review.**

**Review, Review and ooohh... REVIEW!**

**Have a burger!**

(obviouslyahetaliafan)

**-PAALAM! -** *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Remember: this was only made because I was bored and I was currently in this fandomness.**

**(-.-lllll) **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A soon Destruction **to Konoha

**(Sasuke's Pov)**

I've been here in the Sound Village for only a two months. It's the beginning of the New Year and this wasn't what I wanted for a New Years resolution. I was with Orochimaru for some revenge business, and now, I can't even train any further cause of passing out or worse even vomiting!

I want to let them see what's happening to me ,and why the hell do I always have this strange feeling near my gut?! " Your not having fun aren't you. Sasuke?" Orochimaru said, I glared at him and kabuto and Orochimaru only smirked at me.

"Damn right I'm not," I snapped at him. "What the hell is going on? Why am I always vomiting, and passing out, when I'm over doing myself?" I yelled at him.

He just ignored me and turned to Kabuto. "Just put him under and we'll start," I heard him say.

"Start? Start what? What are you going to do to me? Huh?" I shouted/asked. He left the room and Kabuto went over to

some machine by my bed.

"Calm down Sasuke," He had the nerve to tell me while he was getting something together.

"Calm down? Why would I calm down when this strange THING in front of me? I only said check up! Not having my organs for dinner?!" I shouted at them.

Kabuto didn't say anything, instead, he got a gas mask and was about to bring it to my face. "It would be really helpful if

you cooperated and not fight it," Kabuto said as he was bringing to closer to me.

I turned my face the other way. I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Hold still," he said trying to get it trying to get me to breathe in the anesthesia.

"Fine, be that way," Kabuto said and he pulled back. What was he planning?

Then I felt a pinch on my arm. I instantly turned my head to see and he use a needle and drugged me. That bastard.

Then I felt myself getting really numb and really tried. Kabuto smirked again and went back to the gas mask and placed it over my face.

"It'll all be over really soon," those were the last words that I heard him say and a blacked out from the anesthesia.

Now I felt groggy from waking up. My mind isn't clear. Where the hell am I anyway?

"O-oh, I see. Your awake now, eh, Sasuke?" kabuto said, His hands were fidgeting, even Orochimaru was Smiling.. creepily. "Okay, what the fuck did you do to me now?" I ask , "uhmm.. We did nothing, Sasuke. It's just that we saw something inside your stomach." Kabuto said. "it's not something! It's someone!" Orochimaru Chirped.

"what the fuck are you talking about?!" I screeched, both of them faced me and Orochimaru beamed,

"You are pregnant Sasuke and it's with Naruto's own child!"

"..."stare

"..." stare

Reaction in

3..

2..

1..

"hahahahahahahaha. You're kidding me, right?"

I said trying to act calm, but seriously, that was funny. I rose from my bed and grabbed my shirt and faced them, "No, we weren't." Kabuto said. "My suspicions were right. The vomiting, The headaches, mood swings, cravings. You are 100% pregnant, S'uke~" Orochimaru squealed, and that pissed me off, "Who told you to give me nick names?! And NO! I won't keep it!It would be a road block in my way!" I said, both of them stared at each other and faced me again. "You gotta be considering this Sasuke, This kid is really powerful and you can use it against Itachi, This kid is a spawn of the most powerful person and villain in the world!- That's you and Naruto. So please re-consider, You can avenge AND revive your clan." Orochimaru said, and I took a peek at my belly and sighed. "I guess It can't be helped, huh?" I said, and they beamed. "Yay! Let's get going!" Orochimaru said.

**(No one's POV)**

But Sasuke Never knew that Orochimaru has a sadistic (or masochistic) idea that is lingering on his mind.

'The child would be a beautiful Storm of destruction to Konoha.' he thought

**(A/n) So, How was it? I know, I never knew that chapter 3 would end shity like this.**

**Anyway, please forgive me for the OOCness and the wrong spellings and for the small chapie! And stay tuned for more, cause Things are still heating, And ooohhhh… review!**

**Shooo… either way,**

**-PAALAM-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter-4 Killing you slowly**

**(A/N: )**

**I do not own Naruto, cause if I did.. Kitsune and Ryuu would be born.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**All I want to say for this chapter is.. 2p Sasuke is an awesome Sasuke.**

**NOW remember what I said..**

**I can kill anyone in this story and I mean anyone.. **

**So, Review.**

**Review, Review and ooohh... REVIEW!**

**Let's drink tea *sips*!**

***gags***

(obviouslyahetaliafan)

**-Sayonara! -** *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Remember: this was only made because I was bored and I was currently in this fandomness.**

**(-.-lllll) **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Killing you slowly **is much more fun.

Naruto made his way towards Team 7's training ground, He was more sluggish than usual, and there were bags under his eyes and – damn! He looks like a zombie!

It was already 4 months, 7 days, 5 hours and 20 minutes since Sasuke had run away… And yes Naruto was and still is counting.

In the training grounds, Sakura and Naruto sat by in one of the trees of the training ground, both are depressed. Since Sakura never knew what had happen to Sasuke, she left the thought that sasuke went somewhere else, he really had a crush on Sasuke .. but the boy never really liked her or even notice her like that! She sighed while looking at her team mate. Naruto, in the other hand,is far more depressed than Sakura. He wants to kill his self for saying such mean thing to Sasuke. Well you could say that again, I mean- that was a dick move to be exact. **(I think I already wrote this on the other chapter). **

The pair sat there for a couple of minutes of comfortable silence. That is when Kakashi- sensei appeared. "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late.." He said. Both of his students merely nodded and lazily rose up from their positions. "Okay, now.

We have _Sasuke's_ new substitute" Both Sakura and Naruto's head perked up after hearing the name Sasuke. "Here he is, Sai come'ere" he said to someone, And a boy appeared beside Kakashi- sensei. A boy that looks like Sasuke.

"Hi, My name's Sai. What's yours?" he asks.

**Meanwhile with Sasuke**

Sasuke is currently playing with his new released PSP, Since Orochimaru and kabuto told him that it would be better to play games in some technological device than train, so it wouldn't really endanger the baby and so He wouldn't be bored. He looks at his big swollen stomach and sighed. 'If this brat wouldn't help me with my revenge. I'll kill it.' He thought, unknowingly rubbing his swollen stomach.

"Neh, Sasuke." Kabuto said while knocking on Sasuke's door. "What?" he said flatly. "Let's see your baby." He replied, sasuke faced the white haired man and glared. "What do you mean?" he said. "Sasuke, we are going to see the baby, if it's healthy or not, and we will see if it's a girl or a boy." Kabuto said. Sasuke only sighed and went with Kabuto. He IS really excited to see the baby.

"There it is Sasuke!And…OOOHHH it's A BOY!" Orochimaru said, his voice full of glee. "Oh how cute!" he said while pointing at the screen where the baby was pictured to be. "wait a minute. How the hell did I not see this?" kabuto said, frowning. "what is it?" Sasuke said. "You have twins inside you Sasuke. It's a boy AND a girl." He said, making Orochimaru smile. Sasuke only smiled.

"hey, Orochimaru, How the hell did I even got pregnant anyway?" Sasuke asked, his eyes full of confusion "With shinobi's enhanced charkas, you can pretty much do anything nowadays,

Including getting a guy pregnant." Orochimaru said, sasuke only snorted and frowned. "okay, thanks, let's go." He said while pulling his shirt back on. "But first let's eat some Tomato flavored Ramen." He smiled.

Sasuke was now in his room reading some parental guide books while slowly drinking his apple with Tomato fruit beside it juice. When suddenly. "Are you sure about your decision, Orochimaru-sama?" A familiar voice said, His voice sounded like a scream/whisper. Sasuke got out of his bed and put his ear on the door to hear the conversation better. "SHHH! He might here you! and yes I'm sure about it. I would steal the children away from him and Seal it. Those two must have possessed something valuable for us. Those kids are really worth my time and space. I need those kids for my revenge to konoha. You would help me right?" he asked, kabuto smirked and nodded, "Things are better that way".

Meanwhile on the other room Sasuke was clenching his fist, He couldn't imagine orochimaru for doing this kind of things to him, and by the very best LYING TO HIM! How dare he!? That's why, he was going to kill him, TONIGHT.

11:30 PM, and everyone is already asleep, well except for Sasuke, he went inside Orochimaru's Room while holding a dagger in his back, his usual black pajamas are on him. "Neh, Orochimaru." Sasuke said, acting like his scared. "Hmm…Ah. Yes, S'uke." He said and Sasuke was twitching, thank god the lights were all off. "Ehem.. Uh.. C-Can I sleep with you t-tonight?" he said, and orochimaru grinned, "of course Sasuke. What happened anyway?" he said. "pregnant hormones got me." He said calmly, and went towards Orochimaru's bed. "you can sleep beside me." Orochimaru said, while facing the other side of the bed. "O-okay, he said while slowly getting the dagger out, "Neh, Orochimaru." He said and brought his lips near his ear. "I wonder what your funeral would look like." And with that he slit Orochimaru's throat and proceeded on stabbing him multiple times until the Man snake was dead. "That's what you get for lying to me." He said, He got out of Orochimaru's room and went to Kabuto's room, and tied the Unconscious Kabuto in the bed. Slowly enough, kabuto opened his eyes and faced the pregnant Sasuke that is full of blood, " you will never still my children away from me." Kabuto's eyes widened and struggled to let go, "I have performed dark magic before Kabuto-san~ That's why that rope is enchanted." He said, Kabuto only sneered in reply, there's no such thing as Magic." Kabuto said, Sasuke only smirked, and began torturing the white haired man, "Please, k-kill me already." He pleaded, Sasuke only smirk and

Leaned over his ear, "Killing you slowly is much more fun."

**(A/n) So, how was it? I know, I never knew that chapter 4 would end a little DARK like this. Anyway, please forgive me for the OOCness and the wrong spellings and for the small chapie! And stay tuned for more, cause Things are still heating. This sucks, but hey REVIEW!**

**-Sayonara-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter- 5 Happy birthday**

**(A/N: )**

**I do not own Naruto, It's beginning to sound really stupid.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**All I want to say for this chapter is.. sasuke's really OOC.. (Orz)**

**NOW remember what I said..**

**I can kill anyone in this story and I mean anyone.. **

**So, Review.**

**Review, Review and ooohh... REVIEW!**

**Fusosososososososososo!**

(obviouslyahetaliafan)

**-BYE! -** *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Remember: this was only made because I was bored and I was currently in this fandomness.**

**(-.-lllll) **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Happy birthday **to my babies

5 months, 4 days, 8 hours, 27 minutes and 7sec.

Sasuke left the Sound city and discovered a secret hide out in Konoha. It was a cave that no one really knew and when you went inside it, there was a beautiful meadow. Full of green grass, bushes, a river, flowers and more. It is really peaceful and you can't detect any chakra from here. He rubs his swollen stomach and smiled, 'This is good for my babies.' He thought.

Megumi Emerald Masaomi, is strolling in her 'Secret' Cave, no one came here, because it's pretty invisible to the naked eye. Well except to the one who needs it anyway. "Neh, Baby-chan and Baby-kun. I wish we could live here." An unfamiliar voice said. Megumi was startled and came on running towards the said voice. "who are you?!" she said, her electricity jutsu was now in use. "Please, Don't hurt me, I just want some place to rest. And for my soon to be kids." The boy said. She glanced at the boys stomach and her eyes widened. "You're pregnant?!" she said, he smiled softly and nodded. "how was that even possible?" she said, The raven haired boy only smiled. "I'll tell you later on." He said, feeling bad for the pregnant man, Emerald smiled softly and offered him a hand. "Neh, you could stay here if you like but please don't tell anyone about the place." She said, and the raven haired boy nodded, she smiled and helped the boy with his stuff. "By the way, My name is Megumi. Megumi Emerald Masaomi" The raven haired boy smile and replied a simple. "I hope I can trust you with my name so I'll tell you.. My name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchicha."

**9 months later….**

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. What will be your daughter and Son's name?" Megumi asks while planting corn on the back of their hut. Sasuke who was currently in their backyard sitting and eating a banana. " hmm… since his father was kind of foxy, Kitsune's a good name for the girl and I like the name Ryuu for the boy, since it means Mighty Dragon and Something." He said, The brown haired girl nodded in reply and went beside the Raven's side. "Okay, what would their last name be?" she said. "Uchicha of course." He said, the girl beside him only smiled and patted his head, "Neh, Sasuke. I know this is pretty early but…" she trailed off and Sasuke only faced her with confusion. "What is it, Megumi- nee- chan?" he asks. "uhm, can I be the Kid's Aunt? PLEASE?!" she said, Sasuke only smiled and nodded, God How he hated his hormones now, His acting really soft, But nether less nodded. His stomach was as big as two basketballs joined together. The green eyed girl smiled and 'whoop'ed. He then laughed while getting up but then.. "A-Aw.." he said while clutching his stomach. "Me-megumi –nee-chan.." he trailed off, "Ehh.. Sasuke-kun. Daijobou?" she said while placing a hand on his back. "M-megume..CHAAAAAAAAA!" Megumi's eyes widened, Sasuke was now about to gave birth. "Sasuke-kun, use your Sexy jutsu!" she said, Sasuke nodded and did some hand signs, and turned into a girl, his- err her.. hair is long that it reaches on her hips, and she has this petite figure. Megumi gawked at the image but pushed the thought away. Sasuke's water bag then broke, and water was then realesed. "Okay, c'mon!" She picked Sasuke up bridal style **(A/n: remember she's 16 AND Sasuke's 13. She could easily pick the raven up, she's really strong.) . **She then placed him on his bed and tore his pants apart. She then sat in front of sasuke's legs. "okay, Sasuke-chan, breath in, and out okay?!" Sasuke nodded while he moaned in pain. "Okay, when I say push. Push." She said, Sasuke then nodded. "Okay. one, two, three. PUSH!" Sasuke then Obeyed, He then pushed, "AAHHH!" he screamed, Megumi looked at him and then to his uh.. vagina, she then saw something, "IT'S THE HEAD! SASUKE, PUSH MORE!" she said, "Okay, Sasuke. ONE TWO THREE! PUSH!" she said and he obeyed, Megumi glanced at sasuke and brought her gaze back at the baby, the head then got out. "Holy shit! It came out! One more push and the baby would go out!" she said and he obeyed, "One, two, three, PUSH!" and with that the baby got out, Sasuke who was still clutching the covers of the bed was panting. Megumi watched at the baby and said" It's a boy." She then began to clear the baby's mouth so the baby could cry, and thank god It cried. Sasuke groaned again and Screamed, Megumi totally forgot about the other baby. Megumi who was startled, placed the other crying baby on the other bed, She made some hand signs and a triple her then appeared, "Okay, Me no. 1. Go and get some towel and lukewarm water, me no. 2. Carry the baby! And me no. 3 Assist me here! Now go!" They then went to do they're assisted task. "Okay, sasuke kun, when I say push, you push okay?! Now.. PUSH!"

After the breath taking scene. Two healthy baby twins were born with Blonde hair, shining blue eyes, and pale white skin. Sasuke who was exhausted was sleeping, 4 Megumi's were gathered and went to form into one. "Ne, M-megumi-nee-chan.." A hoarse voice said. Megumi faced the voice and smile, "It's okay Sasuke-kun. Do you want to feed them? You're in your Sexy Jutsu form anyway." She said, sasuke nodded and smiled watching his new born babies. Painfully reminding him about Naruto.

_"Happy birthday, to you my precious ones."_

**Meanwhile with Naruto**

Naruto, Sai, and Sakura were walking towards the training grounds when suddenly, Naruto began glowing his eyes glowed a deep shade of orange.

"Naruto?" Sakura asks, their eyes on the Blonde boy.

**"I want my kits" **he said, his voice is filled with hoarseness and possessiveness.

"Pardon?" Sai said. Naruto's now orange orbs met Onyx ones.

**"I said, I WANT MY KITS!"** and with that, Natuto fell Unconscious.

**(A/n) So, how was it? I don't know how to make intense action scenes! (orz) **

**Anyway, please forgive me for the OOCness and the wrong spellings and for the small chapie! And stay tuned for more, cause Things are still heating.. Soo.. REVIEW!**

**-BYE!-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter- 6 Adventure time**

**(A/N: )**

**I do not own Naruto, It's beginning to sound really boring.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**All I want to say for this chapter is.. sasuke's really OOC.. (Orz)**

**NOW remember what I said..**

**I can kill anyone in this story and I mean anyone.. **

**So, Review.**

**Review, Review and ooohh... REVIEW!**

**CHIGI!**

(obviouslyahetaliafan)

**-BYE! -** *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Remember: this was only made because I was bored and I was currently in this fandomness.**

**(-.-lllll) **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Adventure time** in KONOHA!

**11 years later..**

Ryuu Yukio Uchicha, Currently 11, with his sister; Kitsune Yuzuki Uchicha who is-as well- currently 11, lives in a normal life. Lives in a beautiful cave, has a father who is a mother as well, and a bad-ass aunt. Goes to a normal school and NO, not a ninja school.

It's currently Saturday today, So the twins with their Father, Uchicha Sasuke, is planting crops for their food. It is really peaceful, well until Megumi came. "OHAYOU!" She screamed while waving, her other hand was full of groceries and shopping things. "Ohayou, Megumi-nee-chan!" both of the 11 year old twins said while running towards the Brown haired girl. "Ne, Megumi-nee-chan, did you bought it?!" Kitsune, said while hugging the older female. "HAI~~~" Megumi said and with that, Megumi then brought out a box and Kitsune beamed. "ARIGATOU, Megumi-nee-chan!" she said while running towards their house, Ryuu in the other hand kept quiet and glanced at the older female. "And for you Ryuu, Here's your laptop.." she said, and Ryuu's eyes were full of Glee but he's stoic calm face was still in place. "Thank you, Megumi-nee-chan.." he said, his eyes dropped and he took a box out of his pocket and shove it to the Older female's face. "A thank you gift.." and with that the younger male then dashed inside their house. The brown haired woman smiled and greeted the Raven haired Uchicha. "Ohayou, Sasuke-kun" she said, The 24 year old Uchicha smiled and hugged her. "Hn. Any news?" He said. The brown haired girl frowned and whispered.

"Uzumaki, made a new law. And that means..

_Uchicha's aren't allowed in Konoha anymore.._"

Meanwhile in the hut.

"Neh, Ryuu-nii-san! What did you got?" she said while observing her new Iphone 4s. "I got the latest model of Samsung laptop." He said, packing all of his gadgets. "neh, Nii-san, Let's go to Konoha!" she said, the older twin only shook his head and looked at her. "NO, we don't have money…" he said, and she only frowned. "Okay…" she said. While packing her gadgets in her packbag, since she never use her books (both of them are already geniuses, but sometimes Kitsune's a dope.)

8:30 pm and both children are asleep. Well, not really.. Megumi and Sasuke only thought that both of them are asleep but they were really playing with they're brand new 'toys'

Well until they over heard their conversation.

"Sasuke-kun, are you really sure about this? You're brother might not be in Suna." Their Aunt Megumi said. "I'm sure about it, megumi. He needs to pay for what he had done to my parents. Please, can you watch over Ryuu and Kitsune? iT's only for " he said, the Uchicha twins visualized it as though Megumi was nodding her head.

Both of the twins smiled with each other and grabbed their pack bags and dressed into they're Uchicha clothes. "I guess I changed my mind Sis. We leave at dawn." Ryuu said.

12:30 pm

Sasuke wen inside his children's room and sighed he hate leaving his kids, well it was they're first time being seperated so yeah, It's hard. He kissed they're foreheads goodbye and went on with his journey.

3:30 am

It's already 3:30 and both Uchichas are awake.

"So let's go?" Kitsune offered his brother's smirk grew wider and he grinned. "C'mon." he said simply opening the window in they're hut.

"What time is it?" Kitsune whispered to his brother, the Blonde boy smirked and replied..

"It's adventure time."

**(A/n) So, how was it? I don't know how to make intense action scenes! (orz) **

**Anyway, please forgive me for the OOCness and the wrong spellings and for the small chapie! And stay tuned for more, cause Things are still heating.. Soo.. REVIEW!**

**-BYE!-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter- 7 Arrested!**  
**(A/N: )**  
**I do not own Naruto. *Sighs***  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**All I want to say for this chapter is.. nothing really**  
**NOW remember what I said..**  
** I can kill anyone in this story and I mean anyone.. **

**So, Review.**  
**Review, Review and ooohh... REVIEW!**

**What the F #$, aru!**  
**(obviouslyahetaliafan)**

**-BYE! - *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Remember: this was only made because I was bored and I was currently in this fandomness.**  
**(-.-lllll) **  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
**Arrested for being an Uchicha.**  
**-**  
**Reviews:**  
**Neh, Guest- san. Sasuke will be falling for Naruto again, it's because of something that happened to Kitsune (hurrhurr). That's why both of them are forced to be together~ Thank you for the review, and stay tuned! **  
**-**  
2 hours after running away, The uchicha twins were exhausted from running, only 2 hours to go and they will definetly arrive at konoha. "neh, nii- san.. Do you have some water in there?" she asks. The older twin shook his head and frowned. "we don't have money either, no?" he said. "Uhhh... we have but it doesn't really fit for the two of us." she said, the older twin smiled and grinned, "Don't worry. We'll figure something out." he said.

meanwhile back in the hut.  
Megumi still slept like a baby. Not knowing of the whereabouts of the Uchicha twins.

7:30 am, and both of the Uchicha twins are already starving, Luckily for them Kitsune stole some 1000 yen on Megumi's purse, which is good for breakfast and lunch only. Upon arriving on the gates of Konoha, Two Female Jounin Ninjas halted them. "who are you?" The blonde girl said, Since both Uchichas were carrying they're packbag, The Uchicha fan symbol wasn't exposed to the Ninjas. "Hi! my name is Kitsune.." thinking for another last name, Kitsune then remembered her Aunt Megumi. ".. Masaomi.. My name is Kitsune Masaomi. And here is My twin brother, Ryuu Masaomi." she said, while pointing her brother which only replied with a snob and 'Hn.' Which made Ino remember her crush; Sasuke Uchicha. "O-okay, you can pass..." Both the Ino and Tenmari agreed to. "Thanks!" The blonde Uchicha replied, while giving them her Signature grin (A/N: Which looks like Naruto's) before entering the gates. Leaving both Ninjas in a daze.

After entering the Gates, A very wonderful smell lingered under they're nose. They followed the smell which lead them to Ichiraku's Eatery.  
Both of the Uchichas smiled to each other and sprint towards the eatery.

8:30 AM and FINALLY Megumi is awake, Walking towards the Twin's room only discovering it to be ..-you guessed it- EMPTY! her eyes widened like dinner plates and her jaw dropped.  
"Oh my Kami, Sasuke would deffinetely kill me.." she voiced.

back to the Uchicha twins.  
Kitsune as the social bitch she is, she ordered two tomato and chicken flavored ramen which cost 200 yen each. "Arigatou Gozaimas!" she replied to the sales man, she flashed him a cheeky smile before turning her heel towards his brother. The brunette sales man then was astonished on how the blonde hair girl look like the new and current Hokoge.

1:30 PM  
in the Hokage's office  
Naruto is bored.  
Super bored..  
Ever since he became Hokage he had never have the time to go adventuring and they're were pretty much paper works to fill in and damn he looks like That doll in the movie conjuring! How hazzrd does he look? I mean don't get me wrong but he really likes to be a Hokage- but damn this was serious stuff. Returning his look at the pile of papers that was piling and piling everyday, he then sighed. How he wanted Sasuke was here. I mean yeah he had Sai as his lover AND fuck buddy( and they always use condom), but he still can't get his mind off Sasuke, that tight ass bestfriend of him that mysteriously dissapeared. He facepalmed and proceeded into rubbing his temples.

And their was a knock.

"Ughh.. Who is it?" he said while groaning and turning to glare at the door. "Man. What crawled up on your ass and died?" A bunetted man said while opening the door. "Aish! Kiba, what the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto said, The said man smiled, then grinned. "Well, I just wanted to see my dear Mr. Hokage-Naruto UzumakI." He grinned. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. "Kiba, What do you seriously want?" he frowned, the brunette man only smiled and placed his hands on Naruto's table. "You need to relax,Naruto. The gang would have a party in Ichiraku's. So be there at 9:30 pm" and with that said, Kiba left. Naruto sighed and leaned again on his chair. He smiled and began scurrying on his work.

"Maybe this isn't bad at all..."

After 12 hours and 30 minutes of going on an adventure in Konoha, Buying things for their Aunt Megumi and For their Daddy. Both Uchichas were hungry and my dear god they already fished out they're remaining money. Both Uchicha's smelled the familiar scent of ramen and they then dashed towards the eatery.

Upon entering the Eatery, they were then surrounded by loud bombering music. Both Uchichas were then currious and continued to make their way towards the Counter. "Neh, Onee-san, What's the ocassion?" Kitsune asks, The brunette salesman looked over on the blonde Uchicha and smiled, "The Hokage and his friends are comming over, so that's why the store is reserved for now. Please come back tomorrow." he said politely, both of the Uchichad looked at each other and frowned, "Okay." they said in unision. The Twins were supposed to turn on they're heels when suddenly "Boss, The club's singers where nowhere to be found and the hokage's in his way! What are we going to-"  
"We'll help you guys!" Kitsune said and both men faced her. "In exchange for food.." Ryuu said, a scowl is still plastered in his face, the sales man sighed but nodded nether less.. Nodded. "Fine.. Do you really know how to sing?" The sales man asks, and the twins both replied by a nod. "okay, then.. you set up everything, I guess."  
Both twins faced each other and grinned. "This party is goib to be the best party here in Konoha." Ryuu whispered. After taking his laptop and other devices in heir bag to make the sound even better, he then started to place lights on the club to attract more people (it is from the salesman). Both Uchichas then both got dressed in their new outfits. Ryuu is wearing a shirt and a beater that is completely identical to Naruto's younger clothes but is wearing jeans instead of Naruto's pants. His hair stand like Sasuke's but the only thing is, Its Blonde, he then wore his red converse. You could say that he's a spitting image of Naruto.  
Kitsune in the other hand is stunningly gorgeous, her hair is pulled into two ponytails and she is wearing a black shirt under, and an Orange sweater in front which is really identical to Naruto's, and she wears a black skirt that reaches her mid thighs. She then wore a black short that reaches her thighs, and ninja sandals. You could say that she looks like Naruto in his Sexy no Jutsu, but less creepier and sexier.  
Suddenly The sales man appeared and brought a boy with him."Hey, Guys! The Hokage is here! Are you sure you can do this?" he asks, both Uchichas nodded and sighed. "For the love of food, we'd do anything.." Ryuu muttered. "Anyway, here's one of the singers of the club. Make use of him." And with that said, the salesman left. "So, what am I going to do?"the boy said, he has this stunning white silver hair, and he has blood red orbs, he has pale white skin and he is fucking HOT! Ryuu smirked while Kitsune only rolled her eyes. "Do you know the song 'LUVORATORRRRRY'?" Kitsune asks, The silver haired boy nodded and raised a brow. "Yeah, why?" both of the Uchichas looked at each other and smirked. "You would be singing the rap part where, Nqrse sang." Ryuu pointed, the silver haired boy nodded and began changing to his attire.

Naruto walked in the Eatery when a loud bombering music greeted him, How he liked the sound of it. "Naruto! Welcome back!" The salesman said, And Naruto smiled warmly "Nice to be here again, too." He said, while the salesman lead him towards his friends and family. Tsunade was even there! He sat next to Sai and snaked his arms on his lover's waist. Oh how he wished this was Sasuke.  
"Okay, Ladies and gentlemen..And to Hokage and Ex Hokage itself.. please welcome our new Singers.. Non other than, the uprising stars, "The ... Sky twins and Mikuo!" Naruto smiled and began clapping as well, All of the music then faltered.

Meanwhile in the Backstage..

"The... sky twins and Mikuo!" Ryuu snorted at the title, Sky twins? Is this some kind of joke? He rolled his eyes and began pushing the CD on his computer to create the sound. The LUVORATORRRRRY music was then heard by all

Naruto and the others then a loud beeping sound that was converted into a sound and all of the guests then silenced.

(**A/N: watch Kradness and Reol's version. It's totally awesome. **  
**Kradness: Ryuu**  
**Reol: KItsune**  
**Nqrse: Mikuo**)

_(Rin and Gumi version lyrics)_  
_furikitta meetaa puroguramingu_  
_"suki" nante ne okimari no monku_  
_boruto? natto? sonnan ja Bad_  
_kimi ni shisen senkyou ha kiken_  
_takanatteku kodou itomete yo you know?_  
_irojikake no furou de otosu no yo merou_  
_kimi kimi dake SICK sasechau verse KICK!_  
_nee kocchi muite Give us kiss!_

_usotsuki na kuchibiru de motto atashi wo damashite misete yo_  
_kimi janakya yada nante wagamama mo motto iwasete?_

_（__DANCE! Nqrse and Reol's rap）_

Sakura then started squealing on how Kawaii the 11 year old kids looked like. Naruto only looked at them with Awe on How they look like him, except with the whiskers part. He looks at Tsunade and raised a bro, Tsunade only smiled at him, like they're is something that he didn't know. 'And what the hell would that be?'  
-

_koi ha renpa, hyakusen renma_ toka  
usotsuite_ usobuite katamuite fall down_  
_kimi wa itsumo doori no komarigao mukete_  
_"hai hai" "chotto kiiteru no!?"_  
_demo sonna toko mo nikumenai kara_  
_ichimai ue na kimi ni utarechau kara_  
_iikaesenai totemo ienai!_  
_kimi ni miseru okotta face ha fake_

_Wow…yeah…Wow…_

_motto atashi ni sugatte yo_  
_More More hoshigatte yo_  
_（__Love me __Love me __Love me Do!） _  
_（__Give me __Give me __Give me Hug!） _  
_motto atashi ni komatte yo_  
_Wanna Wanna Be segande yo_  
_（__Love me __Love me __Love me Do!） _  
_（__Give me __Give me __Give me Hug!）_

_Love Me __Baby __Baby _  
_Give Me __Very __Very _  
_ikitsuku ma mo nai hodo ni douzo yacchatte_  
_Beasty __Gimmick __Gimmick _  
_Knock Out __Gimmi __Gimmi _  
_kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down_

_Love Me __Baby __Baby _  
_Give Me __Very __Very _  
_iki mo dekinai youna yatsu kamishite yatte_  
_Beasty __Gimmick __Gimmick _  
_Knock Out __Gimmi __Gimmi _  
_kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down_

_atashi no koe wo motto kiite_  
_kimi no kotoba de madowasete yo Baby_  
_puroguramu saretan ja imi ga nai_  
_hoshii no ha atashi dake ni muketa "ai"_  
_tsuyogatte bakka na no my mind_  
_honto ha kidzuiten desho? my Darling_  
_entarupii kawatte "Why!?" mou wakannai yo_  
_tada kimi ga soba ni ireba ii noni_

_（__DANCE! Nqrse's Rap）_

Both of the twins then went back on the backstage to change their outfits. Ryuu changed his outfit to Orange Shirts and changed it into White t-shirt, and a leather black jacket, and a pair of jet black jeans, and is still wearing his red converse (Thank Gods that he was fast, he shouldn't have finished the song). Kitsune in the other hand, changed her Orange t-shirt into some white and black strike sleeveless shirt, and changed into some black shorts that reaches her mid thighs and wore her jet black combat boots. "It's time! Let's go!" Kitsune said, while grabbing her microphone and taking her pigtail off, and now her hair was now loose.

_Love Me __Baby __Baby _  
_Give Me __Very __Very _  
_ikitsuku ma mo nai hodo ni douzo yacchatte_  
_Beasty __Gimmick __Gimmick _  
_Knock Out __Gimmi __Gimmi _  
_kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down_

-  
All of the guest was now in shock. The blonde girl and boy's hair then turned into jet black. They're Aqua blue eyes then turned into red and a Sharingan was placed in there. Both Hokage and Guests were now probably in the urge of fainting. Both Uchicha's were curious and were now facing each otherand to their shock, they then realized what changed.

_Love Me __Baby __Baby _  
_Give Me __Very __Very _  
_iki mo dekinai youna yatsu kamishite yatte_  
_Beasty __Gimmick __Gimmick _  
_Knock Out __Gimmi __Gimmi _  
_kono mama kowasaretai Knock Down_  
-

But Both finished the song and dashed towards the backstage, not caring to bow in front of the audience.

What the Fuck?, Naruto thought, how on earth did that happened? Two innocent blondes turned into one of the Uchicha's spawn?! The hell?! The guests where now in unison and then he then spotted two blondes running outside the eatery.

With the Uchicha twins.  
"What the Fuck!?" Ryuu said, and grabbed his gadgets while Kitsune grabbed their outfits for keeps, they then took some ramen and carefully took it before dashing out of the eatery, slowly noticing that their hair turned normal.

Naruto on the other hand sent some ninja's to grab the two and interrogate them. He needs information to Sasuke. Where is he and why did he join forces with evil. Not knowing the Kids never knew what their father was been through. (Sasuke, still cause fight between him and Naruto. Yet Naruto is eager to make Sasuke come back to Konoha, he never knew he has children.)

with the Uchicha twins.  
The twins found a good place to rest, which is a tree. They climbed on it and ate their stolen ramen. After eating They both slept with each other, not noticing pair of ninja eyes that were spying on them.

In the morning, Both twins were awaken by the slow rocking of their bodies, they opened their eyes and was shocked on the outcome, a pair of ninja's were carrying them Bridal style. Thank god their bags were still intact.

"What the Fuck are you doing, get your hands off me!" Ryuu said, The blonde hair ninja (Ino) shook her head, "I'm sorry but we cannot.." The blonde ninja said, Kitsune who was currently in the arms of Kakashi was struggling. "Why?! What did we ever do?! If it's because of the Ramen, That sales man owe us!" She said still squirming out of Kakashi's grasp. "It's not because of that.." He said, The blonde girl tilted her head in confusion and The former teacher only sighed. "It's because your an Uchicha..." he muttered. Both Oceanic blue eyes widened and growled. "What?" Ryuu Gritted. "Kakashi only glanced at him and sighed.  
_"You're arrested for being an Uchicha." _

**(A/n) So, how was it? This is my longest chapter ever!**! **d(^_^)b**  
**Anyway,** **please forgive me for the OOCness and the wrong spellings and for thelong boring chappie! And stay tuned for more, cause Things are still heating.. Soo.. REVIEW!**  
**-BYE!-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter- 8 I'm your father..**  
**(A/N: )**  
**If I do own Naruto the conversations would be like this:**  
**Naruto: Sasuke! Come back to Konoha!**  
**Sasuke: Why would I?**  
**Naruto: Cause.. I need you..**  
**Sasuke: pffttt.. yeah right.**  
**Naruto: And I wouldn't make you an UKE anymore.**  
**Sasuke: *twich twich***  
**(background:**  
**Sakura: Sasuke-kun's gay!?**  
**Sai: Uke means small d*ck right?!**  
**-currently hidding- Kitsune: *sweatdrop*)**

**Sorry for the horrible disclaimer.**

**All I want to say for this chapter is.. Usuratonkachi is still an idiotic dobe.**

**NOW remember what I said..**  
**I can kill anyone in this story and I mean anyone..**

**So, Review.**  
**Review, Review and ooohh... REVIEW!**

**You F #$%&*, Bastardo!**  
**(obviouslyahetaliafan)**

**-BYE! - *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Remember: this was only made because I was bored and I was currently in this fandomness.**  
**(-.-lllll)**

**I'm your father..** Well fuck you but we don't really care.

On behind bars the Uchicha twins wimpered slightly, their body was shaking and their grip of the iron bars harden, both Uchichas glared at the guards who were cowering slightly at the two pair of Uchicha's eyes that was glaring at them. "Why on Earth would be the Uchicha's be dishonored here in Konoha, let alone be put in prison?!" Ryuu screamed, creating the halls of the dungeon echoe. "I mean, who the hell does that?!" He continued..but his semi-rant soon faltered when the  
Doors leading towards the open world, soon began to open and someone then entered... The Hokage. Their eyes harden and glared at the said blonde. "What do you want?" Ryuu asks, his orbs turned into blood red ones with 3 swirling tomas in it. "What do you want from us?" Kitsune asks, her bangs covering her eyes. "All I want is some information about your..father, Sasuke Uchicha." The blonde man said, both Uchicha's glare harden every moment. "And why would Our father be Sasuke Uchicha?!" Ryuu asks, clearly lying. The Blonde Hokage only rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Seriously,your horrible at lying. Tell me." he said, both Uchicha's went silent until they smriked, "Tell us why you banned the Uhichas, First." Kitsune sneered her hair turned slowly into jet black. "Fine, Its because of Sasuke's rebell." He said, both Uchichas faced each other and back at the Hokage. "Do tell.." they both said.

**Frashback brougth to you by Japan *hetaria*:**  
**7 years ago...**

Naruto and Sasuke was on the battlefield fighting over one another. "Sasuke! please! Come back to Konoha!" Naruto said while clutching his heart, ever since Sasuke went missing, Naruto is always in the verge of having a heart attack. "And why would I?" Sasuke said while smirking. "Cause I need YOU!" Naruto said tears are falling now from his eyes,Sasuke only snorted and crossed his arms. "Yeah, and Who did you bet me with? Kiba again?" he said, Naruto gritted his teeth, his cheeks flushed pink. "We both know that I never really meant that!" he screamed, Sasuke as quick as lightning came and placed a hand on Naruto's side and Whispered. "I never really needed you, all I need is revenge." he said, While Naruto felt his heart was torn apart. How the hell did that bastard got unto his heart anyway? "please, just come back to me- I mean us... Come back to Konoha please." he said, and Sasuke pretty much smirked his way out, Still planning on how to avenge their clan and not planing on comming back to Konoha anytime soon.

**End of Frashback...**

"And pretty much after that, He was then having fights with us, he killed many people here in konoha and more. And is destroying some property. I pretty much have a scar that represents that. But nah.. Kyuubi already healed it, So that's why Uchicha's aren't allowed here anymore." He said, both Uchicha twins widened their eyes, Kitsune is silently and Ryuu, well he was clentching his knuckles. "Sooo.. let's get this straight.."Kitsune said, her Hair turning jet back to blonde. "Who tops?" she asks with a matter-of fact- voice, both Ryuu and Naruto faced her with both faces who were clearly loading until burning with red steam.  
"I-it doesn't matter now!T-ttebayo!" Naruto shouted, his face full of burning red shade. "Of course.. It doesn't matter~" Kitsune said her eyes layed mischevously on the older blonde. "A-anyway.. I have to ask you one more question.." he trailed seeing the twin's face, and nodded, seeing the reply he continued.."Ehem.. Who's your...mother?" he said his eyes darkened at the word. Ryuu smirked and Kitsune felt a pang of pity towatds the blonde. "we don't have a mother or even know if who she was, so... It's okay."  
Kitsune said and the hokage nodded, turning his heel and went towards the exit and came unto a halt when the twins shouted his name again. "The FUCK, Hokage~! Why don't you let us go?! We already answered your questions! Why don't you just let us go, and we'll never come back here! Please! My dad and Aunt will kill us!" Ryuu said desperately grabbing unto the Hokage. the hokage in the other hand rolled his eyes and signalled two ANBU guards to silence them. "keep an eye on this two.. and shut them up. They're so anoying." he said and kitsune glared at him. "Atleast I'm not a dobe, Usuratonkachi!" she said, making the Hokage's eyes widened. Nobody calls him that, except Sasuke..."This bitch really knows how to mess with the hokage, huh? Do you want us to shut her up, Hokage-sama?"One of the ANBU said, The Hokage shook his head and faced them. "Change of plans, knock them out and bring them to the Hospital." he said, then turned his heel. He needs to find Tsunade-baa-chan, NOW!

"I'm telling you kit, you have spawns with the Uchicha" Kyuubi said while enjoying his view of the Uzumaki, who was currently thinking. "Why didn't he tell me? Damn that tight ass mother fucker! I'm really going to beat him!" he said while running a hand through his spikey hair. "Don't worry kit, that means you've got to spend more time on the kits, right? Don't worry you'll make it." Kyuubi said, smirking at the sight of the Blonde haired man."Are you sure, kyuubi? How is that even possible? He's a guy and I'm a guy! that doesn't really makes any sense!" Naruto argued back, he really needs an explanation. "Its about the chakra thingy.. Your teacher, Iruka, has a kit his own with that Copy-nin. Didn't Tsunade told you that? Hah! Maybe you were not paying attention at her at all." Kyuubi replied. Naruto pouted and walked a distant farther on the fox. "Whatever!" he shouted back until he came back on the real world.

In the hospital  
Two kids were in a single room in the hospital, sleeping together in a single bed. Hands were tightly clutched with each other. Both Naruto and Tsunade smiled at the sight. The two were so peaceful. Naruto looked at Tsunade and sighed. "why didn't you told me that you knew that they were my kids?" He asks, Tsunade glared at him and spanked him in the head. "Why would I? Revenge is a bitch!" she said, crossing her arms. "and Why are you sleeping with Sasuke at the age of what..13 or 14? I mean damn you guys are idiots!" she said. Naruto smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. "Ehehe.. Kiba and I were on a bet and something and Sasuke got drunk and He seductively encouraged me to FUCK HIM!" he said, Tsunade only smirked. "Anyway, you got two kids, one lover -who you obviously don't love- and a mother that really is an enemy..Open your eyes and smell the damned Coffe, my dear. Welcome to the joys of parenthood! would you like a guide book for 99 cents?!" she said mocking every word. Naruto glared at her while she laughe'd. As they continued to bicker ,The Uchicha twins stired awake. they glanced at the two adults bickering, Rubbing the sleep off they're eyes, Kitsune then absentmindly muttered the word "dad?" and then the two adults then saw the twins wide awake and then smiled warmly at them. "Hey, I guess you're awake.." Naruto started but was then cut off with Ryuu's sarcastic "No shit, sherlock." comment, which the older blonde only ignored. "I have to tell you...something. I know that its really impossible to believe this but... Believe it or not.. I'm your father.." he said while fidgeting his thumbs. Both Uchichas look at him with bored faces. "We know.." they stated, which Naruto quickly jerked his head and faced them. "You..WHAT?!" both Uchichas smiled and placed a hand on his shoulders."We just knew it now. Juubi told me and she then communicated with Ryuu-nii-san on his mind " Kitsune said, Ryuu then nodded in agreement. "What she said." Ryuu agreed. "Who's juubi?" Naruto asks, he needed to know more of his children. "that's a secret for now.." Kitsune stated, putting a finger on her lips. The Hokage nodded and held a hand on them "let's go back home." Naruto said, Kitsune and Ryuu smirked and shook their heads. "No can do, appearantly I have an aunt that is probably dying right now due to our dissapreance, so we have to go our seperate ways."  
Ryuu said and Kitsune sneered "Like were going to go with you. You just put as in jail, Knocked us out so we can be in the hospital-which is my hatest place-, and you just announced us that you're our father. No can do. What do you want us to expect? Cry happy tears and glomp you? What are we, a wuss?" she said crossing her arms, which is very OOC of her. "Now your talking." Tsunade cheered, which only Naruto glared. "Hahaha, very funny Tsunade-baa-chan." he gritted. The twins glared at their father and proceeded on walking towards the exit. Naruto noticed this and blocked the exit. "Please, just give me a chance." he said, The Uchicha twins looked at each other and sighed. "Fine.." they said in unision.

Back in the Uchicha/Masaomi manor.  
As the hours went by. Megumi kept her self from pannicking. She needed to tell Sasuke about the dissapearnce, oh how she is dead right now.  
Opening her cellphone she called Sasuke's number. "hello?" a voice echoed through her ears and went shivers in her spine. She coughed and laughed cheekly(nervously) "Hello, Sasuke?" she started.

Back in Konoha

As the Uchicha twins passed, eyes were deffinetely on them. Why, do you ask? Well its because of the ...thing they are wearing now. Since its the early start of autmn.  
Both Uchicha were wearing sweatshirts, the only thing is, both of their colors are both.. ORANGE! Okay, Let's start with Ryuu, Since his golden blonde hair reaches the tip of his shoulders - though it was supposed to be the same length as Sasuke's- he gratefully tied it into a small ponytail. (he looks like len in Naruto's Outfit, only he's not a shota/shots) his regular Uchicha blue shirt was replaced into an orange sweatshirt that is kinda identicle to Naruto's. Thank god he has jeans. It's the only thing that is black, oh and don't forget his red converse. (he looks like a walking orange fruit, but hey, his really cute if you ask me). Kitsune in the other hand was far more beatiful than all of the girls combine. (Thanks to Sasuke's genes.) but the only thing that was replaced on her face was the unfamilliar scowl that is plastered on her face. What crawled up her ass and died, you may ask?

_her happiness._

Have I told you that today is their birthday? Ooppss! silly me~ I'm such an idiotic b*tch! Anyway, today is their birthday and since They don't want their 'father' to know, as they strolled around the park, They came across a store witch found some better tasting than their 'father', as they went towards the store, they found some black shirts and jeans which are very much to their liking. (Kitsune doesn't like skirts, she despises them.) They bought it and wore it, their usually orange clothes were now replaced with black clothing. (which looks very HOT on them! ^/^), they then went towards a certain cherry blossom tree and took their pack bags and drew out their ipods and headphones and put it on their ears, while listening to the certain song for Hatsune Miku's birthday.  
They were having a very relaxing time when a certain someone came to their place. "Hey.." the familiar voice said. Both Uchicha's glared at the figure and rolled their eyes. "Oh, what do you know? The sperm donor is here." Kitsune said, mock tinted of her voice, Ryuu eyed her with confused eyes. (Since she is very sensitive and everything) as she glared at their father with now orange orbs. "Please, just give me a chance. I promise you will have a very good time at the ninja school-"  
"Who said that we would enter the Ninja school?" She said, glaring at him. "Just give it a chance." He said, she snorted and glanced at her pleading brother. Yes, he likes Ninja schools, It's his dream. "Fine, but I'm not doing this for you." She said, grabbing her brother's hand, and leaving his so called 'Father' near the cherry blossoms.

As The Hokage and his twins went inside their classroom, All eyes were on them but wasd then replied by Kitsune's glare. "Okay, were here." He said, while grabbing Kitsune's shoulder. "Get your hands off me." She muttered, The hokage only eyed her with sadness and went inside. "Excuse me, Iruka-sensei" he started while knocking the door.  
"Hokage-sama, what are you doing here?" Iruka said, glancing at the twins. Kistune snorted and replied in return. "His Here to force us to this Ninja school." She said while smirking and glancing on her new classmates. "We're his children, on a missing nin." She said, while glancing on his dad and snorted. "His a sperm donor. Nothing in particular." She muttered, while glaring on them, and shoving her hands on her pockets.  
Naruto only glanced at his daughter with sad eyes, and to Iruka. "yeah.. sorry about that."  
Naruto said sheepishly, while grabbing Iruka's shoulder.

"Iruka-sensei." naruto started, He grabbed his former teacher in the arms and sighed deeply.

_"I'm their father.." _he continued.

**-end of chapter 8, part 1-**

**(A/n) So, how was it? Only 2 more chapters and it would be done! And yeah this is part 1 of Chapter 8, but hey, don't worry! Anyway, please forgive me for the OOCness and the wrong spellings and for the long boring chappie! And stay tuned for more, cause Things are still heating.. Soo.. REVIEW!**  
**-BYE!-**


End file.
